Anything to Be With You
by bechloeislove
Summary: Beca isn't good with words. She's good with music.


"Alright guys. We're done for today. I'll see you all next time." _Thank God. _Beca had never been happier for a Bellas rehearsal before. She practically bolted towards the door before anybody else could even get their things together. She didn't even notice the fact that Chloe was watching her the entire time and she looked distraught.

_I won't talk, I wont breathe, I won't move till you finally see that you belong with me._

Chloe drove Beca absolutely insane. Everything about the redhead drew her in. Her personality, her smile, her eyes, _good God, her eyes_, and her affection towards Beca made her fall in love the more time they spent together. But Beca never bothered to tell her. She just figured that there was no way Chloe would want to be with her. They were just friends. Best friends. _Maybe I should check myself in to an institution_.

Of course, the burning attraction was there all the time. But something was just different today. The night before, Beca couldn't sleep. She stayed awake thinking about every single aspect of Chloe. She did things and said things that Beca would never be okay with if it were anybody else. What was worse was that the younger girl didn't think she stood a chance. Chloe probably had guys lining up at her door, waiting to just get a look at her. After Beca stormed out of the gym, she needed to do something to clear her head. Something to keep her mind off of the one thing in her life that made everything else, good _or_ bad, disappear. Nothing could be settled on, so she just went on a walk. About fifteen minutes after the Bellas were released, the Beca was venturing mindlessly around the campus.

She figured the fresh air and warm weather would clear her mind, but she couldn't shake that flawless face from her mind. Eventually, Beca found herself back at the gym where the Bellas rehearsed. She paced for a little while once entering the doors, completely oblivious to the green jacket that was sitting on the chair that Chloe always placed her belongings in. The brunette walked over to the piano bench. Music was the one thing that could return the bits of sanity that Chloe stole from her.

* * *

"Maybe she's just not in to me like I think she is." Chloe had clearly been upset that day. She was sitting on the couch in the apartment that her and Aubrey shared. The blonde knew exactly what was wrong because a few weeks prior she had completely gushed over how 'awesome and pretty and amazing and funny Beca was' and ever since then had been trying to figure out how to tell her. When Beca left the gym, she seemed to be bothered, but the older girl didn't want to make her even more distressed, so she figured she'd give it a couple hours before trying to call or go to her dorm. No matter what was wrong, Chloe really hoped that she could help the younger girl. And maybe that would lead to her revelation.

"Chloe, I'm really starting to think that you aren't as smart as you try to make yourself out to be. She practically comes undone at the sight of you. The other day, she was about to pass out, and Stacie said your _name _and Beca nearly snapped her neck at the sound of it." Chloe deadpanned at that statement. "I swear, that girl is absolutely mesmerized by you. And I mean, don't get me wrong, that's fine, I'm just trying to find out what is so special about her to you."

"Aubrey, I know she is a 'grade A pain in your ass' but she really only has the best intentions. And she isn't exactly the 'serious type' for the most part, but she has her moments. But she's got that kind of humor that's just too adorable to not love." At this point, Chloe was staring off in to space, smiling like an idiot. Aubrey couldn't help but try to hide the smile from seeing her best friend so giddy.

"You're just as bad as her! Now, stop telling me all of these things. Your girlfriend needs to hear all of this."

"Don't get my hopes up. I'm going to by her room. She should be there. I need to go by the gym first though. I left my jacket on one of the chairs."

Chloe got up to walk out the door, hearing her best friend calling a "Good luck." Before she closed it.

* * *

Beca's fingers traced over the keys before finding chords, and then she began playing. There was a familiar aroma of Chloe's perfume in the air, and Beca seriously considered checking herself into a hospital when she looked around the gym to find it empty. She contemplated what she was going to play. Might as well sing what you're feeling, right?

**_"I won't talk, I wont breathe, I won't move till you finally see that you belong with me_**

**_You might think I don't look, but deep inside the corner of my mind I'm attached to you." _**

Deep breaths. The brunette found herself lost in the song she was playing.

As Chloe walked closer to the gym, she heard the piano playing inside. _Who could that be? _But then she heard a familiar voice that made her smile. She slowly opened the door and walked in, careful not to alert the younger girl. Beca had progressed to the second verse of the song that she was playing.

**_You don't know what you do every time you walk in to the room. I'm afraid to move. _**

**_I'm weak its true. I'm just scared to know the answer._**

**_Do you see me too? Do you even know you met me? _**

Her voice sounded raspy, and it almost seemed as though she had to choke out the words. Beca made the song sound amazing. Her voice was soft but powerful, and Chloe couldn't move. She just stood in astonishment. She really concentrated on the lyrics escaping the younger girls lips.

_Why is she singing that? Is it just because? Does it have something to do with earlier? Is it about me? Is she okay? She doesn't look okay. _

"Hi." The redhead was completely oblivious to the fact that Beca had stopped the music completely when she looked up. She looked like she could burst into tears at anytime. She didn't smile, she didn't frown, she just sat with a surprised yet almost deadpanned look. She understandably didn't think anyone would be coming back in to the gym.

"Sorry, I was just… I forgot my jacket." Ah, maybe Beca wasn't as crazy as she thought.

Her face fell to her hands, which moved from the keys of the piano, and were now fidgeting in her lap. Chloe gathered her jacket and turned back towards Beca.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." The older girl now sat down next to Beca, slowly and carefully, as if she could break down at any moment. "Will you continue that song for me?" Beca raised her hands slightly, trying to gather her thoughts and turn them into sensible words.

"Start back at the beginning of the second verse." Chloe deadpanned.

"Um…" She nodded her head, and lifted her hands back to the keys and did exactly as the older girl instructed her to. As she played, Chloe continued to watch her, not once moving, and never changing her expression. Just watching as the younger girl sang softly, altering the original tone of the song so that her voice wasn't as powerful at the end. Somehow though, it was the most potent Chloe had ever heard Beca sing. It expressed her exact feelings.

**_"All my life I've waited. This is true." _**

It was beautiful and it was pure, and Chloe understood exactly what it meant when Beca's hands froze on the last chord of the song and her head dropped to look at her feet.

"Beca," Chloe bit her bottom lip and released a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding on to. "look at me."

The brunettes face slowly lifted up. There was visible pain in her eyes. _I'm about to ruin it all. _

Beca attempted a small, unintentionally nervous laugh, but her face fell quickly. "I don't think I really have to explain that. That pretty much just said it all, even though I didn't really plan on you hearing it directly just yet. Maybe not ever. But I'm going to assume you've figured it out by now." She went to stand up when she felt tears brimming her eyes, but was stopped by a hand gripping her own. The other hand slipped around the brunette's waist and Chloe didn't hesitate to kiss her. Beca's arms elevated to the older girls neck, and she choked back a sob in her throat. At this point she didn't know if it was from despair or relief, but she didn't really seem to care. She was kissing Chloe.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I guess I could ask you the same question." Beca lowered her hands to grab Chloe's. "I spent every night since I met you thinking about you. I thought you were amazing and beautiful and talented and just absolutely perfect. But I never thought I stood a chance if I just went for it and told you how I felt."

"Well, would you believe me now if I tell you that I feel the same way?" Chloe was grinning and biting her lip.

"I'm definitely not arguing against it." Beca returned the smile before wrapping her arms back around the older girl and mumbled into her neck. "But I want to hear you say it."

Chloe grabbed the brunette's hands in her own and looked into the deep blue eyes that she absolutely adored. "Beca, I am absolutely in love you. In fact, I was actually on my way to your dorm to tell you that, after I came to get my jacket. But you've saved me the time, so right now, all I really want to do is go back to your room and fall asleep with my girlfriend." Beca smiled bigger than ever. The happy sparkle returned to her eyes, along with the tears. This time, she was sure it was happiness.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
